


Building Plans

by ahunmaster



Series: Fantasy AU [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Elves, Gen, Height Differences, OCs - Freeform, Ogres, One Shot, Original Character(s), Talking, trying to build a courtyard for the Queen is a hassle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Bombrush and Soundwave have a disagreement over part of the new courtyard.





	

 

"Put.  Me.  DOWN!"

 

"But you wanted to see the courtyard's progress."

 

"I didn't-! I wasn't asking to be picked up, you idiot!"

 

"Well, how else do you expect to see the entire courtyard at once?  Are you going to climb the castle walls to get a good look?"

 

Meanwhile, the whole courtyard watched as the two generals argued with each other.  Most of them were workers on their break, waiting for the generals to give an all go ahead on the rest of the courtyard.

 

Except that the inspection was taken longer than they thought.  General Bombrush thought it needed higher walls while Soundwave wanted to focus more on garden and the plants so that anyone who came into the courtyard could observe it in its fullest.

 

And in the midst of it, General Bombrush had picked up the elf general to help her see why the higher walls were essential.  And then the arguing had begun when he just picked her up like a child.

 

"And I still do not see why I have to be paraded around like some flag-!"

 

"Look... I'm just trying to show you what I meant by the walls needed to be higher.  You would never be able to see it even if you were on your tippy toes."

 

Soundwave's face grew red as she held back her hand from punching his shoulder again to glare at him.  "This courtyard is fine without such high walls. Are you ogres that paranoid about invading forces, despite having one of the strongest armies in the world?"

 

"We do need to keep the King and Queen protected," Bombrush pointed out. "Our Queen especially, since she will come out here often, I'm assuming."

 

"Of course, but while you have appropriate concerns about her being in danger while out in the open, there is no need for such high walls in the courtyard!" She turned to point out past where the courtyard had been built already to where more of it would be built within the area of the castle.  "We're inside the main walls.  Putting up more walls inside of it is just a waste of time and illogical.  Besides, a courtyard is supposed to be open and not walled off."

 

He knew she had a better argument, but it was just too much fun seeing her so riled up like this.  Especially with everyone watching them.  He knew there were some who were jealous of him for being able to touch the other general and that there were some who were jealous of Soundwave for being held up and the center of his attention.

 

It was just too much fun, really.

 

"True, but think of it this way.  Bigger walls would make it difficult for an attack, say if they got over the main walls or snuck in, to attack the King or Queen should they be in here."

 

"It won't matter.  Higher walls are built to fend off multiple attackers from invasion; a single target would only be slightly delayed if at all and would simply find alternate means to get around the wall.  Deterring one assassin is not something that can be accomplished by building higher walls.  If anything, it will give them more area to work with."

 

"I'm not suggesting putting up half a house in the courtyard, I'm only saying that the wall schematics are just a tad bit small-"

 

"Queen Eclipse will not be able to see anything over your proposed walls' heights!"

 

"Okay, fair enough, but please understand that a simply wall of protection for your Queen's height won't be adequate enough for the King.  As an Ogre, the walls won't be able to cover him should an attack happen.  I know he won't be in the courtyard as much as Queen Eclipse, but do try to see where I am coming from."

 

Soundwave groaned as she looked around again.  He had a small point, but it mattered little considering who the courtyard was actually for.  She doubted Megatron would enjoy it as much as Queen Eclipse could.  Still, it did bring up the fact that if Megatron wouldn't be defendable, the reverse would mean an Ogre assassin might find it easier to attack the Queen as well.

 

This would require more thinking.  And she just wanted to get down from his shoulder.  Primus, this whole incident was just an embarrassment.  Everyone watching them have such a childish squabble before he picked her up like a child?

 

She would never hear the end of this.

 

"Fine... tell the workers to finish up everything else but the walls.  We'll meet with the designers to see if we can find some sort of compromise.  Now put me down."

 

Bombrush was tempted to simply walk her back to the building with her still on his shoulder, but this had been pushing his luck big time.  He would have to settle for this and a compromise to look at the schematics again.

 

"Very well."  Setting her down, he chuckled at her ignoring him to fix herself, "So when should we-?"

 

"Tomorrow.  I will send word for the designers to come then.  Get back to work!" Soundwave ordered as she stomped off to head back to her office.

 

Primus, he loved it when she got angry.  And it was when she had slammed the door shut that he noticed the workers were still staring at him.

 

"Well?  You heard her.  Back to work!  Get everything that isn't the walls back up to speed!"

 

Work hustled around him as he shook his head.  Well, now he needed to get his own work down or he would never hear the end of it from Soundwave.

 

Of course, that was always fun to deal with as well.

 

END


End file.
